DARR
by DnAfan
Summary: A random OS set after episode hotel red star...


_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **This OS set after episode 1315 Hotel red star...**_

.

.

.

Daya vomitted blood...Abhijeet was in great tension...he was so much panic...He tried but couldn't control on his emotions...his tears flow down in such tough situation...he didn't want to break down...but seeing his brother like this...he couldn't resist to flow his tears down...

Abhi (in panic) : Sir...Sir...

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet was also in messy condition...his nose was also bleeding...somehow he composed himself and went to Daya from that crowd where all were almost in unconsius state...and count their last breaths...Nikhil, purvi and Shreya tried to wake them up but they were also in a bad state...Nobody knew now what is going to be happened...Abhijeet saw Daya unconscious and became more panic...he ran to him...

Abhi (in great panic) : Daya...Daya...Daya...

Daya opened his eyes and hold Abhijeet's palm...

Daya (in tired tone) : hai...abhi thoda waqt hai...(Abhijeet felt himself so much helpless...)

Abhi (in composed tone): sab thik ho jaayega yaar...

Daya (smiled helplessly) : tum yaar jhoot bhi thik se nahi bol sakte...Abhijeet...In logo ke liye kuchh kar sakte hain kya...

Abhi (somehow composed himself) : Koshish... Koshish jaari hai Daya...baki kuchh keh nahi sakte...

And Both were getting unconsious due to the effect of that poison...

.

.

.

.

.

Salunkhe sir found the antidote of that poison...and spread it inside the hotel through central AC system...slowly slowly all came in consious state...Duo also came in consious state...

Abhi : Daya...Daya...

Daya (hold his wrist) : Bosss...

Abhi : Daya ye...(he cleaned blood stains from Daya's face from his handkerchief...) Daya...shayad Salunkhe sir ki koshish kamiyaab rahi...

Daya : tum...tum thik ho na Boss...

Abhi (in teary smile) : hmmm...

Team also came inside and took out all the members from there...Acp sir and Salunkhe sir came to Duo...

Daya : Sirr...

Salunkhe sir : chinta mat karo bacche...abb sab thik hai...chalo yaha se...

Duo took a sigh of relief...

Abhi : thank god...chaliye...

Duo thanked Dr. Salunkhe...Cid team got the real culprits and arrest them...

.

.

.

.

.

Duo went to home...but as they both need some rest...Acp sir didn't allow them to drive...so ordered Freddy to drop them...Duo wanted to protest but failed...Freddy dropped them...they reached at home...

Daya : thanks freddy...

Freddy (in smile) : are sir...isme thank u kya... achha sir mai chalta hu...

Abhi : Freddy...ander to chalo...

Freddy : nahi sir...abhi Acp sir ne beurau me bulaya hai...mai niklata hu...aap log aaram kijiye...aur koi bhi kaam ho to bejhijhak mujhe phone kar dijiyega...ye Freddy apki seva me haajir ho jaayega...

Duo smiled and pat on his shoulder...he went from there after bidding good night to them...they entered in home...Daya sat on sofa...put his head on head rest...and closed his eyes...Abhijeet sat beside him...looked at him for a second...then spread his fingers in his hairs lovingly...Daya opened his eyes and looked at his brother and smiled...

Abhi : kya hua...thik nahi lag raha kya...?

Daya : nahi yaar...thik hu...bas aise hi thodi weakness lag rahi hai...thik ho jaayegi...

Abhi : theek hai...chalo mai kuchh khane ko bana deta hu...thoda kha lo...fir aaram karo...

Daya (hold his hand) : nahi boss...kuchh khane ka mann nahi kar raha...aur vaise bhi...tum kyu banaoge khana...tum par bhi to zeher ka asar hua tha na...tumhe aaram nahi karna...

Abhi : are baba...mai thik hu...

Daya : nahi Abhi...

Abhi : Daya...aise nahi karte...kuchh khayega nahi to jyada weakness ho jaayegi na...achha chal jyada kuchh nahi mai simple si khichdi bana deta hu...

Daya (made a face) : khichdi...

Abhi : kyu bhai...abhi to kuchh khana hi nahi tha...aur abhi khichdi ka naam sunkar muh bana raha hai...tujhe khichdi nahi khani to kya khana hai...pizza ya pasta...

Daya (happily) : haan haan...

Abhi : kya haan haan... (in strict tone) chup chap mai jo banaunga wo kha...aur aaram kar...samjha...

Daya nodded...Abhijeet made soup and khichdi and they took their dinner...Abhijeet felt that Daya was looking little dull...he was also felt some weakness in his body but he ignored that in front of his brother...Daya took his dinner...and went in his room...Abhijeet called ...

Dr Salunkhe : are Abhijeet...kya baat hai...iss waqt phone kiya...sab theek hai na...?

Abhi : haan sir...sab theek hai...wo mene darasal kuchh puchhne ke liye phone kiya tha...

Dr Salunkhe : haan bolo na...

Abhi : sir wo Daya...I mean...hum sab uss hotel me the...aur hum sab pe uss zeher ka asar bhi hua...par Daya par itna jyaada asar...kyu sir...wo to itna strong hai...fir wo khoon ki vomitting aur wo sab... (in little fear) sir mere Daya ko kuchh hoga to nahi na...

Dr Salunkhe : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Abhijeet...Daya abb bilkul thik hai...infact wo sab log jo vaha kaid the wo sab thik hain...haan jaha tak baat hai Daya par zeher ka zyada asar hone ki to ho sakta hai wo tum logo se pehle uss zeher ke contact me aya ho...ya uss zeher ka source jaha ho wo vahi gaya ho...tumne bataya tha na wo kisi kaam se upar gaya tha... (Abhijeet nodded...) koi bhi vajah ho sakti hai...par abb gabhrane vali koi baat nahi hai...

Abhi : jee sir...wo actually wo thoda dull lag raha tha to mene socha aapse puchh lu...

Dr Salunkhe : are Abhijeet...itni chinta mat karo...abb tum log akhir ho to insaan hi...koi superman to ho nahi...thodi weakness to lagegi na bacche... (Abhijeet nodded...Salunkhe sir felt his silence...so said) Abhijeet...bacche mai tumhari tension samjhata hu...tumhara darr samjhata hu...but trust me...Daya abb bilkul theek hai...hmmm...

Abhi (smiled in relief) : jee sir...Thank u sir...aapne ek baar fir meri jaan ko bacha liya...

Dr Salunkhe (in smile) : fir thank u...kya yaar...achha chalo abb aaram karo...aur tension mat lena... hmm...Gn...

Abhi (in smile) : Gn sir...

He cut the call...and directly went in Daya's room...saw him sleeping peacefully...he went to him...sat beside him...and caressed his hairs lovingly...stared at his face silently...many old memories came in his minds...many scenes flashing in front of his eyes...when his brother spitted blood...when Rocky's bullet hit him...and he was on death bed...when he was trapped in that submarine and didn't open his eyes...when bomb blasted in his car...when he ran to take that virus with him in sea...and it blasted suddenly...and his heart stopped beating for a second...all the scenes flashing in front of him...

 _ **Hai...abhi thoda waqt hai...**_

 _ **Tum yaar jhooth bhi theek se nahi bol paate...**_

His eyes got moist...

 _ **Sir aap mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakte...**_

 _ **Daya...mai Abhi...**_

 _ **Kya hua Boss...darr gaye the...**_

 _ **Daya uth na...dekh ye cheating hai...tu apne bhai se aise naaraz nahi ho sakta...sir boliye na ise...**_

 _ **mujhe maaf kar de yaar...please uth jaa...**_

 _ **Ruk jaa na yaar...**_

 _ **Dayaaaaaa...**_

Abhijeet shivered a bit...a tear fell down from his eyes...he stood up and went from there...and directly went on terrace...after some minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder...he turned and saw Daya...

Abhi : are Daya...tu soya nahi...

Daya : nahi...nind nahi aa rahi thi...

Abhi : to jab mai aaya tab...

Daya : bas aise hi aankh band karke leta tha...(Abhijeet nodded...after a pause) Boss...tum ro rahe the?

Abhi (hide his eyes) : nahi to...

Abhijeet hide his eyes from his brother...Daya hold him by his shoulders...turned him towards his side...put his face up...and said...

Daya (softly) : Abhi...kya hua?

Abhijeet shook his head in no in fake smile...But Daya can see his tears which he wanted to hide from him...and didn't let them flow...

Daya (in smile) : Bosss...itna kyo darr jate ho tum...mujhe kuchh nahi hoga...tum ho na mere saath...fir kya ho sakta hai mujhe...

A tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye...he just hugged his buddy tightly...Daya hide him in his loving and soothing shell...after sometimes they separated from that soothing hug...Daya wiped his buddy's tears...

Daya : Abhi...mai theek hu yaar...tum aise udaas mat hua karo...mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagta...

Abhi : Kya karu yaar...tujhe lekar bahot darr lagta hai hamesha...tujhe khone ka darr...har baar tere saath hi kyo ye sab kuchh hote rehta hai...

Daya : hmm...sirf mere saath...aap kya kam khatre uthate hain...

Abhi : Dayaa...

Daya : Boss...abb hum CID officers hain...to ye saari mushkile to aayengi na...

Abhi : maanta hu yaar lekin...kya karu bata...unn sab logo ki jaan khatre me thi...lekin mujhe teri chinta khaye ja rahi thi...wo reporter Ravi...bichara bemaut mara gaya...aur jab tujhe wo khoon ki ulti hui...mai itna jyaada ghabra gaya tha ki...

Daya (interrupted) : Boss...shant ho jao...bhul jao wo sab...aise to kitne vakiye huye...par dekho...tumhaara Daya aaj bhi bilkul sahi salaamat hai...jaante ho kyu...kyonki upar vala bhi jaanta hai...ki tum mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho...isliye to mai baar baar maut ke muh me jaakar vaapas aa jaata hu...hai na...

Abhijeet nodded in tears...

Abhi (in teary tone) : tu mujhe chhodakar kabhi jaayega to nahi na...

Daya : tum mujhe jaane doge kya...?

Abhijeet hugged him tightly and said...

Abhi (in hug) : kabhi nahi...

Daya smiled and hugged him back...they separated...

Daya : chalo...abb tum bhi aaram karo mere superman...kal beurau bhi jaana hai...

Abhijeet smiled and both went to sleep...

.

.

.

 _ **I know it was not good...but likhne ka mann kiya to likh diya...bcoz I love the episode...**_

 _ **So plsss r & r...**_

 _ **And Happy new year in advance...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


End file.
